The Box
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine Episode Reaction Fic: What's in the box?


Title: The Box  
>Rating: PG<br>Spoilers: Christmas Episode  
>Summary: What was in the box<br>Words: 950

A/N: Instant reaction fic. Sappy. Romantic. Ridiculous.

* * *

><p>In the box is a key with a red ribbon wrapped around it. It's a strange almost-nothing moment in the hallway between classes but everything freezes up when Blaine turns around and presses it into Kurt's hand. He's already running late for class but this is the last chance for them to be alone. Tonight is the pageant and everyone's running around organizing and practicing and telling them how to do things.<p>

They're both getting at least ten text messages from Artie an hour.

Blaine whispers "Merry Christmas" and looks a little uncertain and Kurt pops it open, half-expecting jewellery because that's what boxes like this usually contain and he's dreading it because Blaine does not have the best taste but…

It's a key. His breath catches because it could mean anything and he's stuttering out: "Thank you," and then "What...?"

Blaine's eyes slip down and he keeps the space between them as people push past. "I'll show you this weekend, okay?"

Kurt rolls his eyes but Blaine reaches out and touches Kurt's elbow affectionately and still looks uncertain but he's smiling, looking like he has a secret worth keeping.

"I'll pick you up Saturday morning just like usual."

* * *

><p>Just like every Saturday before, Blaine's outside Kurt's house at ten sharp and as Kurt slides into the passenger seat, the box gripped tight in his hand, he just gives Blaine a questioning look. He's asked him for more information, for a hint, a clue, anything. But Blaine has remained tight-lipped and just rocked on his feet and grinned and refused.<p>

Even now, he just purses his lips and gives a little shake of his head.

"Where are we going Blaine?"

He shakes his head again, turns the Christmas music up so they can start singing along and puts the car into drive.

* * *

><p>They roll to a stop twenty minutes later having driven too-slowly up the drive of a farm on the outskirts of town. There's snow on the dirt road and Blaine is careful as he puts the car into park. They've circled around the back of the old farmhouse and down another track with old, huge trees down the sides and there at the end, just around a bend, is a little cottage, straight out of a fairy-tale, nestled in the trees.<p>

Blaine climbs out of the car and Kurt's staring hard enough out the window at this little house that he still hasn't moved when Blaine pulls open his door and offers him a gentlemanly hand.

"Where are we Blaine…" he trails off and continues to let his thoughts run away with him.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Blaine whispers, walking close behind him as they walk up the stairs to the porch.

The door's made of old wood and looks big and heavy but the key slips in easily and the door only creaks a little as Kurt pushes it open.

Again Kurt's breath catches and he has no idea what's going on but staring down the hallway everything looks dusty and old and quiet. "Blaine?"

"You should see it in the summer. Cleaned up, I mean."

Kurt won't walk inside, he can't, he turns to Blaine and waits.

"It's my grandparent's, the farm. Except they've moved south and now no one lives here and they don't want to sell it. I kind of look after it for them."

"Blaine, you can't give me a key to your grandparent's house."

He shakes his head and smiles. "I can, I asked my grandmother. I talk to her a lot about you." He pauses and there's a hand warm against the small of Kurt's back just pressing a little. "She likes you."

Kurt never knew.

Blaine continues, "In summer, before you go to New York. It's ours." He laughs, a little self-deprecating, still unsure and Kurt is starting to kind of see why. "I know it's stupid and probably a bit too much but I've only got you to myself for a handful of months and you can come here whenever you like and meet me and we can do everything we want to do over the summer. Before you leave."

Kurt can feel his eyes prickling with tears which is silly because Blaine's not giving him a house…oh god it's _more_ than that. It's a summer together as much as they want and…"Picnics and cooking and watching movies and reading books."

Blaine's nodding and Kurt's stepping over the threshold and looking inquisitively forward and forcing his thoughts not to stray to hot summer sex and cold drinks and showers and...

"Merry Christmas?" Blaine tries.

Kurt stops staring down the corridor and putting together a million little plans for summer and yes, oh yes, he's can't stop the thoughts of privacy and everything they can fill it with. And, more importantly, how to get his dad to agree to sleepovers.

He whirls around and has his arms around Blaine's neck before Blaine is ready to catch him and they're stumbling backwards while Kurt's cold nose is pressed to Blaine's neck and he's laughing there and nodding.

"Very!" he's saying. Pressing his mouth quickly to the corner of Blaine's jaw and drawing back but still holding tight. "Perfect," he says and there's another kiss to Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hands on his hips are pulling, wanting to deepen it but oh my god, they're going to have sleepovers in a little cottage all through summer and—

Kurt pulls away and grabs at Blaine's hand and tugs him forward, eager to explore and not even thinking about it, shouting back to a quietly smiling, completely happy boyfriend: "You're perfect! I love you! Come on!"


End file.
